


My Own Stranger

by fidgey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, my own stranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidgey/pseuds/fidgey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic though Cronus' point of view and before the accident showing Cronus' and Mituna's relationship before his head damage with some unrequited love and what they were when Mituna was different. Also, some hints of Mituna/Latula in this fic. It shouldn't be a terrible long fic, but I really wanted to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Stranger

    There he was. That disgusting, irritating annoyance. I could see him through the windows as he scooped up his skateboard in utmost clumsiness, jabbering amongst himself incoherent words and blabberings that had no meaning whatsoever.  
    He was nothing like he used to be.   
    He wasn't beautiful in the least.   
    His arms lifted as he secured himself on his board, adjusting his helmet in such a lopsided way, arms seeming to have a bit of difficulty holding up. A toothy, innocent smiled played on his features, and I could have sworn for a moment that I saw my best friend in that look. It catches my gaze, heart stopping for half a second.   
    There he was. There was my Mituna.  
    But then, the troll twitches involuntarily. I could feel my upper lip snarl in distaste, the hint of unlit tobacco gracing the ends of my mouth. It was painful to watch him act like this.   
  
    It was painful to realize my closest companion was no longer.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
    It was an average day a long time ago when I first really became acquainted with the Gemini.  Our friendship grew; it blossomed into something beautiful. I felt as if he understood me, despite our little fights we would have now and then. I felt it only brought us closer together.   
    We walked, my arm around his shoulders, laughing to each other.   
  
    "Mituna, I really think you ought to consider a different helmet. I can't be seen vwalking around vwith you if you're goin' to look like an absolute square," I said, encouraging him to at least take the helmet off while any girls happened to walk by. The Gemini laughed, leaning into my touch a little more. I could feel his muscles relax against my form as we walked comfortably together… something that I miss dearly.  
    "Shut up, asshole," Mituna sputtered, but there was still a hint of a smile on his face. He lifted the helmet just shy over his eyes, messy, blunt cut bangs still hiding his mismatched irises.   
I stopped and reached over, brushing them from his view. With a reassuring smile, I clamped my teeth down on the filter of my cigarette.   
    "There you are, champ.  You're a handsome fellowv, you knowv that? Some girl, or guy, is gonna come across you one day and be really fucking lucky. I say this cause I'm a nice guy, but it's also the truth."  
    Mituna felt his lips arch upward, face warming slightly before he batted my hands away, "I said shut up, asshole. You're ridiculous, you know that? I've already got my eyes set on a girl."    
He already got his eyes set on a girl. It was unfortunate. I had often considered going steady with somebody like Mituna, especially since he was the only fella who really paid me any attention positively.   
  
    I could feel my fins curl up in distaste. Who else could Mituna possibly be interested in? He spent a lot of time with that gamer girl, and Meenah, of course. Shit. If he was going to pursue Meenah, this was definitely going to be a problem.   
  
    I crossed my arms  
  
    "Alright, Captor. You'vwe got less than a minute to tell me vwho it is you're planning on makin' your squeeze, you'vwe got it?" A rather smug expression crossed his face.   
    "it's a secret, Ampora. As if I'd just so easily tell you that."  
  
    Oh, he was so infuriating sometimes, but I really liked that about him. I could feel my temper rising, teeth baring down as my jaw tightened. If it was the other sea dweller, I would definitely have to get on his case.   
I caught myself. I couldn't explode at Mituna. I couldn't damage our friendship by fucking up. And so, with an exhale, he draped my arm around him again. It was difficult to force a smile on my face, but I'm pretty good at doing this sort of shit.   
  
    "Mituna, baby, come on. Lay it on me. Vwho is the lucky chick?"  
    "Eheheh."  
      
    That's all I could get out of him. That silly little chuckle that passed his lips as he tugged his helmet further over his face. I felt him lean into me a bit more.   
    "It's a secret, Ampora. And you're never gonna find out until I ask her to be my matesprit. Also, what have I told you about calling me baby? It's really unnerving."   
    Right. He didn't particularly like that, or reciprocate any flushed advances. I mean, "romantic" advances. It was really odd being a human living in this troll society.  
    "Howv's about this, Captor. You tell me about this girl, and I'll tell you a secret myself. It's vwhat friends should do, yeah?" I had several secrets. It shouldn't be too hard to pick just one.  
Mituna tilted his head, mulling it over. "Pfft, wow, you're really desperate to find out, aren't you? Hehehe, alright. Whatever. We can have a seat."   
  
    It was then we both shared secrets about ourselves.   
  



End file.
